Hot In Here
by SummerDancer
Summary: After Pinkie's magic is drained, someone is there to help her back up...and it's not a Wondercolt. Equestria Girls Friendship Games, CHEESEPIE.


Precious energy and magic drained from Pinkie like water from a pipe. A wave of exhaustion washed over her as she dropped to the ground. She teetered slightly for a brief moment. " _Ohhh_...I am party _pooped,_ " she moaned, slumping against the wall. She weakly held a hand up to her head before falling over. She was sure she would fall on her butt when a pair of hands wrapped around her body.

"Gotcha!"

Pinkie hummed in slight confusion and looked up to see a boy with curly dark brown hair. She instantly recognized his Crystal Prep uniform, but it wasn't like the others-his blazer was the same color as everyone else's, but a small yellow tie was pinned to it. He also had a bright yellow shirt collar sticking out from his vest.

 _That's one way to dress around the code,_ Pinkie mused.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked with concern.

Pinkie gave a weak smile and nodded. "Absolutely...I just feel...really really...tired." Her knees buckled suddenly. "Ugh…"

"Whoa! Here, let's get you to a chair." The boy hoisted her up and brought her arm over his shoulder with one hand and held her by the waist with the other.

He guided Pinkie over to a foldable chair by one of the refreshment tables and gently sat her down. Pinkie sighed and put her head in between her knees. "...Mmm...I'm seriously about to blow groceries right now…"

The boy hurriedly grabbed a cup from the table. "Nononono, don't do that! Here, I'll get you some punch, alright?"

Suddenly, the lights cut back on and the piercing screech of microphone feedback rang in everyone's ears. " _Yeesh!_ " the boy exclaimed, throwing an irritated glare towards the stage.

He turned back to the table and poured some fruit punch in the cup. He knelt down to Pinkie's level and gently stroked her hair. "Here you go," he said softly. Pinkie lifted her head. Now that the lights were back on, she could get a better look at his bright green eyes, shielded by thick rimmed glasses. He smiled brightly as she accepted the cup with a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you hot?" he asked.

"No...I'm Pinkie Pie…"

The Shadowbolt took her other hand and shook it gently. "Cheese Sandwich." He paused. "Was...that you floating in the air just now?"

Pinkie's eyes darted around. "Uhhh…" She quickly held a hand to her forehead. "Oh no, I feel faint!" she exclaimed in a weak voice.

Cheese snorted as he placed a hand behind her head. "I'm sure you'll be fine once you drink your punch."

Principal Cinch droned on.

"How can you stand her?" Pinkie mumbled, taking a tiny sip of punch.

Cheese shrugged. "I usually avoid her as much as I can...if I can." He glanced around the gym. "You know, this is probably the only party Crystal Prep has ever come close to having."

Pinkie's eyes widened. "Really? Oh, that's _awful._ I'm so _sorry!_ "

"Hey, it's not your fault," he chuckled. "It's hard but...what you did...even for a brief moment, it made everyone here smile. It's...inspiring. Thanks for that."

Pinkie managed a grin before looking behind him; some of the Shadowbolts were giving them less than friendly looks.

"And I just wanna say good luck," Cheese said, regaining Pinkie's attention. "In the Friendship Games, I mean. I heard that you're competing."

"Are you competing too?"

"Nope," he replied, pushing up his glasses. "I'm not one of the top students. I'm here to cheer them on... with reserved clapping of course…." He laughed. "But I'll be mentally cheering for you too."

Pinkie's cheeks warmed as she twisted her mouth into an odd smile. "It's a….gettin kinda warm in here after all," she explained with a laugh. "I mean, I'm pretty hot." She drank more punch.

Cheese nodded. "I know." He stopped short and spluttered. "I-I mean you're not _hot..._ I mean you _are_ hot, but- _NO,_ what I meant to say was…" He felt his face and cleared his throat. "I'm pretty hot too. It's kinda stuffy in here. A lot of body heat in here, y'know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "That's what I meant to say."

Pinkie nodded slowly and leaned forward. "You should maybe take off your blazer then," she whispered. "If you're feeling so hot."

"That's actually a good idea," Cheese whispered back, slowly undoing his buttons.

Pinkie loosened her tie and exhaled. "That's better. It's _burning!_ "

Cheese looked her and smiled knowingly. "I know what we both need right now."

Pinkie looked into his eyes. "You do?"

"Mm hmmm." He leaned over Pinkie, his arm brushing against her cheek, and grabbed the pitcher. "More fruit punch?"

"Yes, please!"

He poured them a cup for both of them to enjoy, when they heard a stern voice. "A _hem!_ " Pinkie and Cheese looked up to see Sunny Flare standing over them with her hands on her hips.

Cheese gulped. "Heeeeyy, uh…"

"Fornucation by fruit punch!" Sunny yelled, grabbing the back of his collar and yanking him off his seat.. "You're so _busted!_ "

"Wait!" He cried, pulling back. He grabbed Pinkie's hands and helped her up. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Sunny stepped in between them before Pinkie could reply. "Who. Cares. She's a horse loving-tail-swinging Wondercolt! Now _come on,_ everyone's leaving."

 _Cake sniffer,_ Pinkie thought bitterly. Her expression softened as he turned and waved while Sunny dragged him away.

"Thanks," she called out. She sighed as she turned and walked over to her friends.

"I can't _believe_ you were talking to her," Sunny hissed. "Principal Cinch would be _furious_ with you." She ran a hand across her forehead. "Why is it so freaking hot in here?"

Cheese's mouth dropped. "So we _weren't_ flirting!?"


End file.
